I do not like Travis Stoll maybe
by LourryLoveFics
Summary: Katie thinks that she doesn't think any guy even a hopeless, desperate nerd wont ever like her. Travis's longest relationship is a week long. They both like someone special.With the help of a certain goddess.Will everything work out?NO FLAMES,1ST STORY
1. The morning I realized something

Ho people of fan fiction! This my first story so.. no flames please! Lol

Disclaimer= I do not own Percy Jackson or anything in this story… If I did Rachel wouldn't exist.

Katie's P.O.V

"RING RING!"

What the hello is that! I thought.

" RING!"

Again with that stupid sound! Gods when I find out who did this...oh crab… It's my alarm clock. Great I threatened to kill myself. Oh no Katie you're not going crazy at all. Oh well I'd better get up I do NOT want a repeat of the water bucket incident. Long story. I groaned as I got out of my comfortable bed in the Demeter cabin. Yes, I am the great-o Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin. Not. I am not in a happy productive mood today because the stupid alarm clock decided to wake me up and my wonderful dream about Tra- Wait wait wait. Hold up. Me dreaming about Travis Stoll. Yeah right. I do Not like Travis Stoll under any Circumstances what so ever. I do not have and itseey bittsey teeny wheeny crush on Travis. I mean C'mon,

"Sure you don't" Said an annoying high pitched voice in my head.

" My voice is no high pitched!" The voice argued.

"Shut up conscience" I told it.

"Honey, its Aphrodite here!" Oh. Great. Now im talking to Goddess of love. This day can't get any better. Please note sarcasm.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" I said with a sigh.

"Me? Well I just wanted to tell you that you're right you don't like Travis Stoll" Oh my gods! Thank the gods! "You're in Loooveeee with him" Oh shiz.

"Am not! Now get out of my head!" I yelled... well in my head.. I do not want to wake up my cabin mates at like 6 in the morning. We children of Demeter enjoy our precious hours of sleep.

"Fine honey but there's always a way with love!

Oh. Great I just had a conversation with the goddess of love about my cru-.. about Travis Stoll. I mean sure he's kinda cute with his baby blue eyes and curly brown hair that falls right above his eyes… Let's pretend I didn't just say that. Even if I did have a crush on Travis (Which I don't!) Would he even look at me twice? No of course not. This is reality Katie. A guy like him is never going to like a girl like me. A girl with greenish blah eyes, brown hair that's always in a messy bun or high ponytail that's always in the strawberry fields covered in three boy repelling materials, grass stains, dirt, and sweat. And jeans that are so worn out that they are on the verge of ripping to pieces. There's the Aphrodite cabin girls that always make you look like a dirty rag next to them. There's no way a guy even Travis Stoll is going to like me. Right?

Little did I know that I was soo wrong.

( this is a line…. This is a line!)

Travis P.O.V

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HADES CONNER!"

Great my morning is starting of with me getting soaking wet in ice cold water just for a cause of personal entertainment to my dear brother Conner. Great ha-ha. Yeah, right.

" Yo bro chillax its only water, or are you mast because you were dreaming about Katie Watie? Said my annoying little brother Conner dearest.

"Me dreaming about Katie Psh no, she wishes!" I argued.

"Yeah and im not hot!" said Conner

"Well…..you are not hot" I said smirking.

"Sure brotha no need to lie, whatevas Im going to go chill with the Aphrodite girls."

And he left…. FINALLY! That little player…

But the truth was... I was dreaming about Katie Gardner. And not just any dream. The type of dream that if he told any girl or guy they would say he's a perv…which he sorta was... no use in lying. That's why Katie Gardner was the center of the Stoll brother's pranks. Especially the great Easter bunny prank. I claimed it was to get the camp in the Easter spirit but I wanted attention from her. Even if it was a mad Katie. I saw her coming out of her cabin. Time for a little Katie time. By that I mean Time to annoying the living daylights out of her. I ran out of my cabin in my PJS. Embarrassing right?

"Yo! Wait up Katay!" I yelled. She started running. HA! You cant beat a son of Hermes in running! So unless your retarded you would know I caught up to her.

"Uhhh, What do you want Stoll?" She said clearly annoyed.

"I just wanted to see the bestest friend in the whole wide camp but really im here just to annoy you, I mean it is my job." I said in a duh tone and smirking. Annoying people was one of my many specialties.

"Well then you've done your job now leave." She said while rolling her amazing eyes.

Ok look I have a crush on Katie Gardner. Not just a school year crush. Im talking like every time I see her Im in heaven for a couple seconds. Maybe it's not a crush but I wouldn't know my longest relationship was a week and I haven't had my first kiss yet but no one knows that only Conner. I was just in those relationships to try and make Katie jealous. Apparently I never succeeded. And like the awesome person that I am I continued to follow her until we reached the pavilion and separated to our cabin tables.

"Hey Travis." Whispered Conner.

"WHAT!" I whisper yelled.

"Did you ask her yet?" Conner said

"No, does it look like im all happy and lovey dovey and smiling at the Demeter table at Katie? I said, Sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Well from where im standing you act like that every day" Conner retorted

Oh. No. He did not just say that. I sent him my best death glare I have saved for when I get really mad or annoyed and let me tell you Conner knows what happens when I get mad. That ended our conversation. And I continued my day dreaming about Katie but to anyone else it looked like I was planning my next prank. You get trained after a couple of years.

Katie P.O.V

I walked out of my cabin and say two figures in the Hermes cabin that are apparently in a fight. Oh gods. I continued walking until I heard a very familiar voice that belonged to not other than Travis Stoll. So I did the only thing I could do I ran. But smart ole' me knew that Hermes children were the fastest runners in camp. So of course Travis caught up with me.

"Uhhh, What do you want Stoll?" I said in an annoyed tone but I was secretly happy to see him.

"I just wanted to see the bestest friend in the whole wide camp but really im here just to annoy you, I mean it is my job." He said in a duh tone and smirking. Why does he love to annoy me? There are so many other people in this camp. There's Percy and Annabeth, the newest cutest couple according to the Aphrodite cabin. Nico and Thalia the gothic couple and so many other people. Why me?

"Well then you've done your job now leave." I said while rolling my eyes.

But of course he doesn't listen to me and continues to follow me all the way to the pavilion until we separate our ways to our cabin tables.

"Hey Katie!" said Miranda. My half sister.

"What Miranda" I said as calmly as I could, which was hard considering my conversation this morning and annoyment from the master of all annoyment ways… Travis!

"Did he ask you?" She said.

"Did who ask me what?" I said. I knew the fireworks were coming but everyone already had a date. I usually went alone or stayed in my cabin reading my flower books.

"Never mind" She said suspiciously.

"Whatever." I said.

I continue to eat my cereal and drop some for Demeter as an offering. I walked back and overhear Travis and Conner talking.

"Did you ask her yet?" Conner said.

I overheard Conner but I couldn't hear Travis's response because the Aphrodite girl were giggling looking at me and Travis backs and forth. What's with them lately? After they got Thalia and Nico together they keep looking at me and Travis. I decide to forget it and enjoy my breakfast. I catch Travis looking at my table but it just looks like he's planning another prank or something. And I have a feeling of who's going to be the victim. He's funny unless im the victim. Then i will try to kill him. And it has happened before.

Hmmm… I wonder… Do I have a crush on Travis Stoll? I think maybe I do. Maybe


	2. Aphodite Cabin visits help

This is my first story so be nice!

Disclaimer= I do not own Percy Jackson. Am I a guy last time I checked no I wasn't. Heres chappie 2 for you!

Katie P.O.V Day before Fireworks

Today was the fireworks. Great am I the only dateless one in camp? Probably. Most likely. The past few days have been a living Hades. The Aphrodite cabin is staring even worse now. Great im being stalked by little wannabees of their mom. Im so happy! Yeah... sure. But I also realized that I might have a crush on someone in the Hermes cabin whose name rhymes with Trevor. I decided to be a good little girl and go ask Silena for help with a guy. Lets just say Im never going to be a good little girl again.

'knock, knock' I ran the door bell of the giant Barbie doll house. The smell of channel 5 was everywhere. I can literally see shoes and giant dressing rooms and hangers full of clothes, designer clothes, everywhere but neatly organized. The door opened and Silena was there.

"Need help? She asked. I nodded.

"Come on in!"

Im not exaggerating when I say it's like a giant mall in here. There were about 5 dressing rooms. The beds were all neatly made and there were giant mirrors with light bulbs around them and boutique chairs in front of them. There was also next to the dressing rooms Hangers full of clothes.

"Ok so were going to choose your clothes and Drew and Piper are going to so your hair and make up, all you have to do is sit back and relax." Said Silena. I sighed and followed Drew and Piper.

"Ok were going to give you caramel colored highlights, layers, and were going to give you long bangs that reach to the middle of your cheek" said drew ' Then Pipers going to do your makeup"

So brushing my hair wasn't very easy considering that I spend all day in the strawberry fields

'Damn girl when was the last time your hair met a brush!" Complained Drew.

. "Uhh…" I replied.

So Drew washed my hair, then did the caramel colored highlight, after that she blow-dried the hair and started to work magic with scissors.

"Bye Bye hair' I said as I saw a piece fall to the marble polished floor.

As soon as Drew finished Piper brought me to the giant mirrors and I could hear Silena yelling at two other girls by the dressing room about skin tone and blah. Piper decided to give me gold eye shadow with black eyeliner and some light pink lip-gloss. I like Piper, she seems really nice. While we were doing my makeup she told me stories about her and Jason and Leo. Leo seems funny. But half the time I was day dreaming about Travis.. I might have a crush on him. While I was thinking about him butter flies met my stomach... Stupid Aphrodite. Then came the hardest part… DU DU DUNG... The clothes! Silena choose white shorts with a green tank top and button up shirt over it. It was actually cute. I never call myself pretty but I actually looked nice. As I was walking out of the cabin I tripped over a step and fell into someone. Guess who? Yes... Travis. I felt my cheeks heat up. Great I probably look like a freaking strawberry or tomato. Travis was also blushing. Great now we both look like tomatoes but he looks cute blushing…You see what Aphrodite does to you?

"Ummm…Sorry? I said lamely.

"Umm... Katie, can I ask you something?

'What do you want, Stoll?" I said finally standing in front of him.

"Ummm….willyougotothefirewokswithme? He mumbled.

"Im sorry, what? I understood him perfectly. I just couldn't believe it.

'Will you go to the fireworks with me? He said clearly. I just stood there... frozen.

"Umm.. Katie? You there?' He said while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Umm... Sure" I said finally back to the real world.

Ok so maybe trips to the Aphrodite cabin come in handy once in a while. I could stop smiling. When I got back to my cabin it was empty and I started jumping on beds because I was so happy. Until of course my shoe got caught in a comforter and I fell face first into the floor. Ha-ha im truly talented aren't I? And with that I decided to go to dinner and go to sleep into a dreamless slumber.

Travis P.O.V

I decided to go the Aphrodite cabin for help to ask Katie out. But as soon as I arrive the door opens and the mystery person alls into my arms. I look more closely and realize its Katie. Katie Gardner and she looks amazing. I was going to ask her out today. I had too. Tomorrow was the fireworks and I can go with Conner and some random girl he sets me up with.

"Ummm…Sorry? She says.

"Umm... Katie, can I ask you something? Its now or never. You can do this Travis. Its just the girl you've crushed one since about 5 years and if she says no you'll screw up any chance for friendship. She stands in front of me.

"Ummm….willyougotothefirewokswithme? I mumbled. Oh just perfect.

"Im sorry, what? She says, damn.

Will you go to the fireworks with me? I said clearly. She just stood there... frozen.

"Umm.. Katie? You there?' I said while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Umm... Sure" She said.

With that I hummed a song I heard on the radio a couple days ago. I couldn't stop smiling. I passed by the Demeter cabin an d say Katie jumping on the beds and then falling into the floor but still smiling. I went to dinner and then to my bed waiting for me in my cabin. Thus was a good day. I got Katie to go the fireworks with me. I am one happy bunny on the trail.

Soooo…. What do you guys think? This is my first story I accept suggestion but no flames please. It's my first story. Review!

- Seaweed Brain Girl.

P.s= Me and my friends are writing a story she wrote the first 4 chapters but were going to co- write in the 5 and rest and we want your opinions ill tr and post it tomorrow! Review!


End file.
